Imaginary
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Cloud will always believe that Zack's real, despite everyone told him that he already died


This idea came up from my dream when I woke up in horrified at the image of Cloud crying as he tried to hold desperately to Zack in my dreams. It was such a heartbreaking image -_- So from that image of Cloud that this story was born. I apologize for the so random idea if this story actually turn sucky. But, oh well. *shrug*

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII as well as the character. If I did, Zack wouldn't have died and he would proposed to Cloud and they would travel together to save the world and then get married after all of that, just like everyone as a big fans of Zack/Cloud always dream of.

* * *

><p><strong>Imaginary<strong>

He closed his eyes as he sat against the tree, a smile on his face as he looked at the older man sitting next to him, who returned his smile with a wide grin that made his smile widen. It always seemed that Zack could make Cloud feel better, like all the trouble all the burdens he had were swept away and never return.

Just one smile, just one touch, just having Zack with him here.

He smiled when he felt a hand wrapped around his.

There was a slight frown on his face as he watched Zack's face, and he reached up to touch the man's face, lightly and then firmer, resting his hand on Zack's cheek almost as though making sure that Zack was there. That Zack was here with him, real, and alive.

Cloud gave a bright smile that made Zack let out a happy laugh as he embraced the blonde tightly, reassuring him in a silent way. This was what made Cloud believe in Zack, and Cloud's love and faith was what kept Zack here with him.

Because every single day, his friends—Vincent, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret—told him that Zack doesn't exist.

That Zack was already died.

But Cloud knew that Zack's real, he thought as he looked at the raven-haired man, his hand resting gripping tightly at Zack's. "You're real." He whispered to Zack quietly.

Zack smiled back at him. "As long as you believe in me." He said as he embraced Cloud tightly.

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he sat on the chair in the living room, glaring almost deathly at the stranger who was sitting in the room with Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Marlene, and Danzel. He stared at them suspiciously, especially at stranger who was staring back at him as if Cloud had grown two heads.<p>

"What do you want now?" Cloud asked, irritated. Ever since these people found out that he still saw what they called his 'Imaginary Zack', his friends had never stopped sending doctors or psychiatrist, hoping that they would somehow be able to 'cure' him.

"Cloud…" Tifa said sadly, almost in sympathy. Cloud hated it. He hated being pitied, even if it's by Tifa, or even by Marlene and Danzel.

"Mr. Srife." The man started, and sifted through his medical bad to take put a bottle of liquid.

Cloud glared hardly at it.

"You friends had told me the state you're in." The man looked at Cloud. "And this," he hold up at the bottle of liquid, "Will stop your hallucination. This will surely stop you seeing… that friends of your anymore."

Cloud's eyes flew open, staring in horror at the doctor and then to his friends. "No…" he whispers, starting to stand.

"Cloud." It was Barret who called out for him, hoping that somehow he might able to calm the blonde down.

"NO!" He shouted. "No! Like hell I'm going to take it!"

"Hey, blondie… I know how you feel kid." Cid grunted, standing as well. "But that… that man, he's not real…"

Cloud gritted his teeth, snarling at the older blonde. "Fuck you! You know nothing about him! He's real!"

"He's dead Cloud." Vincent stood up as well, stepping closer to Cloud who took a step back away from the crimson eyed man. "You do know that he's already died."

"No, you're wrong." He whispered, shaking his head. "He's alive… HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" Cloud screamed, as if trying to reassure himself that by saying those words would able to proof his friend that Zack really was alive.

"Cloud." He could hear Danzel's pleading voice, but he ignore him. That kid was also the one who would tried to take Zack away from him, and he could care less about the kid.

"Fuck you all! I hate you all!" he screamed, glaring at each of his friend's face, not missing the hurt look on their face. Yeah right, like he would give in to them if they looked at him like that. The only one he cared about now is Zack. Nothing else matter.

"Cloud." He glared back at Vincent who was grabbing at his shoulders. "We're doing this for your own good."

Cloud smirked, letting out a mocking laugh. "My own good? MY OWN GOOD?" He swatted pushed Vincent away. "You mean, so I can appear normal, can't ruin the stupid fucking perfect hero image, can't I?"

"Cloud, that's not—" Tifa exclaimed, but Cloud didn't let her finished.

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed as the doctor approached, taking out syringe needle. "I'm not taking it! Keep that thing away from me!"

"Calm down, Mr. Strife. It won't hurt a bit."

"No! Stay away!" he backed away, but then Vincent and Cid grabbed him to stay in place, and he began to struggle, trying to pried away from their death grip on him. But it was too strong, he couldn't run away. "NO!"

Cloud looked at the needle with fearful eyes, looking for a way to get out. He couldn't breathe… he needed to get away… He needed…

Zack.

He needed Zack.

"Cloud." The soft call of his name came from the familiar voice made him turn around to stare at Zack's form standing in the corner of the room, a warm, yet sad smile spread on his lips.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered his lover's name, tears began to stream down his face as he found himself facing the needle. "No… please…Zack…" he whimpered, wishing for Zack to come here, taking him away from here and wrapped him in those safe warm arms that never failed to make everything all better.

Cloud could only watched Zack's form that slowly began to fade away, eyes wide as he tried to reach out for his lover. "No! No! Zack!"

"It's alright, Cloud." Tifa soothed him gently.

"No…" he whimpered again. "Please, please don't…" he looked at Vincent pleadingly. "Please… don't take Zack away…I need him…I love him…"

"This will make everything better." Vincent said gently, "You'll see."

"No." Cloud choked out, unable to stop the tears as the needle pierced his skin.

"Memories are nice. But sometimes, there are some memories that would be better are forgotten, just for your own good." The doctor explained, hoping that it would make Cloud feel better, even if it's only a little.

Cloud shook his head. Zack's not a memory, Zack's real. He doesn't want to forget about Zack.

"Cloud. I love you. Don't forget that." A warm smile formed on Zack's lips as he said it.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered, letting another tear leaked down his face as he watched Zack's form faded before he fell unconscious in Vincent's arms.

* * *

><p>Cloud looked up when he heard someone calling his name and he smiled when he looked at his boyfriend who made a move to approach him, sitting next to him in his bed. "Hey Vincent." Cloud gave the older man a smile.<p>

Vincent smile slightly in return, letting the blonde rest his head against his shoulder. "How's your day?"

"Fine." The blonde sighs. "But it's much better now that you're here."

Vincent grunted in amusement. "Clingy, aren't you?"

Cloud just snorted in reply and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, sighing in content. It's been three and a half months since he started dating Vincent. He didn't even know since when he began to get attracted with this man. Well, he knew that it doesn't matter. You don't need a reason to love someone, right?

Though deep down inside his heart, Cloud knew that Vincent wasn't his first love. Yet he couldn't remember his first love, his name, his face, or even his voice.

The only thing that he could remember was that his first love will always love him, and Cloud loved him. But Cloud wasn't sure what happened to him though.

Whenever Cloud tried to think of him, he could only remembered being told to forget about him.

But no matter what, he couldn't forget that he loved him.

* * *

><p>*groan*<br>I would be very happy if you review, some advices would be nice^^ But go easy on me will ya? XD


End file.
